24fandomcom-20200223-history
Live Another Day filming locations
This article lists all the real-life shooting locations for 24: Live Another Day. It was filmed entirely in London and the surrounding areas. For the other seasons, see Filming locations on 24. 11:00am-12:00pm East London Mosque The establishing shot of East London was filmed on Whitechapel Road, Whitechapel. :Google Maps link Street Market The scenes with Erik Ritter and his team walking through a street market were filmed at Shepherds Bush Market, Shepherds Bush. :Google Maps link CIA London Station The exterior of the CIA London Station was the exterior of the Gillette Building in Brentford, the location of the 24 production headquarters and the studio sets. :Google Maps link River The area where Jack Bauer was apprehended by Erik Ritter was shot in Greenwich on the bank of the Thames. :Google Maps link Willoughby House The exterior of Willoughby House, President Heller's residence, was filmed at the Royal College of Pathologists in Carlton Gardens. :Google Maps link Lower Heyford AFB The exterior of the Lower Heyford Air Force Base was shot at the entrance to RAF Northolt in Ruislip. :Google Maps link Kajaki Province The scenes at Kajaki Province in Afghanistan were actually shot at the L.B Silica Sand Quarry on Bryants Lane in Bedfordshire. :Google Maps link, pictures of location Outside CIA London Station As Belcheck drives away from the CIA station, the shots facing away from the building show his van driving from Catherine Wheel Road down Brent Way in Brentford. :Google maps link Escape Van The streets that Jack Bauer and company stops to release Chloe O'Brian from her escape were Macfarlane Road and Hopgood Street, Shepherds Bush. :Google Maps link 12:00pm-1:00pm Chloe O'Brian walking The street that Chloe O'Brian was seen walking on was Uxbridge Road, Shepherds Bush. :Google Maps link West Ealing flats The scenes at the West Ealing council estate were shot at maisonettes on Boyard Road in Woolwich. :Google Maps link Margot's house The house that Margot operates from was filmed at Dorney Court in Buckinghamshire. :Google Maps link Lower Heyford AFB Again, the scenes at Lower Heyford Air Force Base were shot at RAF Northolt in Ruislip. :Google Maps link Foreign and Commonwealth Office There is an establishing shot of the Foreign and Commonwealth Office on King Charles Street to set the scene there. :Google Maps link FCO interior The interiors of the Foreign and Commonwealth Office were shot in the long gallery of Syon House in Brentford. :Google Maps link, pictures of interior Council estate In the final split screen, there is a shot of Morgan and Ritter arresting Basher's men, which was filmed at the Bursell Estate in Lambeth. :Google Maps link Pub The pub where Simone Al-Harazi murders Derrick Yates was the Vauxhall Griffin on Wyvil Road in Vauxhall. :Google Maps link Alley The alley that Simone walks out of, dumping her wig, was shot in Kennington, in the alley opposite the tube station. :Google Maps link 1:00pm-2:00pm Pub The scenes in The Vauxhall Griffin were shot at the real pub on Wyvil Road, Vauxhall. :Google Maps link Kennington Tube Station Again the alley at the back of the pub was shot in Kennington, opposite the tube station that Simone Al-Harazi enters. The interiors of the station and platform were shot on the closed Jubilee Line platform at Charing Cross. :Link for Kennington station, link for Charing Cross Underground interiors The shots of the underground platforms and interiors were shot on the closed Jubilee Line platform at Charing Cross station. :Google Maps link West Ealing flats The scene where Kate Morgan pistol whips Basher was Bursell Estate, near Lansdowne Way, Stockwell. :Google Maps link Near Miss Accident The road where Jack Bauer swerved his vehicle to avoid a collision was him driving north up Harlequin Avenue in Brentford, just by the main studio. :Google Maps link Waterloo Jack Bauer and Chloe O'Brian stop outside of Station Approach, Waterloo. The interiors of the station where Jack dodges through the ticket barries, and the station platform, were shot at Charing Cross. :Link for Waterloo, link for Charing Cross Charing Cross Chloe O'Brian stops outside Charing Cross Train Station on The Strand, near Trafalgar Square. The platform was shot on the closed Jubilee Line platform, and the interiors of the station were used. :Google Maps link Streets of Trafalgar Square As Jack is pursuing Simone Al-Harazi out of the station, he exits the station on Duncannon Street and runs past the Pizza Express restaurant. Simone exits the station by Villiers Street and hails a black cab. As Jack runs back to Chloe's car, there is briefly a shot of him back at Kennington running across Kennington Park Road to Braganza Street. :Link for Simone's exit, link for Kennington Al-Harazi House The scenes at the Al-Harazi home were filmed at Dorney Court, Windsor. :Google Maps link Gang hideout Erik Ritter and Kate Morgan drive Basher to the hideout of the Tamil Boys, which was filmed in the Leake Street tunnel under Waterloo Station. :Google Maps link US Embassy The shots of Jack, Ritter and Morgan approaching the US Embassy were filmed on the west side of St. James's Square in Central London (Ritter's car drives in from King Street). However, the shots facing towards the embassy show the old Birds Eye HQ building Walton Court, on Station Avenue in Walton-on-Thames, Surrey. :Link for St. James's Square, link for Walton Court Parliament entrance The shots of James Heller arriving at Parliament were filmed outside the Royal Courts of Justice, opposite St. Clement Danes church on The Strand. :Google Maps link Parliament interior The interiors of Heller's address to Parliament were filmed in Middle Temple Hall. :Google Maps link See also *Filming locations on 24 9 Category:Live Another Day Category:Lists